


Moon's Craters

by radical_rat



Category: idk theres not really a fandom for this i guess, poem - Fandom
Genre: ??? - Freeform, AND SOME SEX, Bad Relationship, Clothes, Death, Douchebag, Hungry, Love, Lust, Lusty, Moon, Not Good, Rose - Freeform, Sex, Smile, also theres a gun, bad, bad poem, but heres a fuckin poem lol, but woman falls in love, gun - Freeform, i dont even like poems tbh, idk its kinda dramatic at the end i guess', idk what else to really tag theres not much to it, implied sex, its just a dumb poem, life - Freeform, lustful, moon's craters, poem, relationship, so theres this guy, sun - Freeform, who wants likes to sex this woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radical_rat/pseuds/radical_rat
Summary: This is just a dumb poem that my mind puked out and I feel like posting it on here 'cause why not, yay first post on here! Anyway, I honestly don't like poems but for some reason I just really wanted to make one tonight so yeah. It's not good but it exists so idk, read it if you like reading poems about some dude who only likes his woman for sex.





	Moon's Craters

**Author's Note:**

> Hi don't like sue me or anything if I offended you somehow or some shit please, idk I'm new here hi wassup

Moon’s Craters

It started out soft and sweet  
This relationship that we had  
She was pale and petite  
Didn’t know that I was bad

One day I picked a rose  
And smiling, gave it to her  
Not long after, we lost our clothes  
Oh, how young we were

We were both so lusty  
She was soft as a dove  
But though I was just hungry  
She fell in love

One day she cried and screamed  
Wanting more than just some fun  
Until she dropped dead, it seemed  
And I put down my gun

**Author's Note:**

> can i get an f in the chat


End file.
